<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白域 by Maid_of_The_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546173">白域</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist'>Maid_of_The_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*阿尔伯特x私设光<br/>*带着痛的忏悔sex<br/>*留给英雄的仁慈就是漫长地告别<br/>*感谢金主爸爸的委托</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ardbert/midlander hyur character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白域</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾默拉尔德在一片白色的领域中醒来。</p>
<p>这里异常明亮，徜徉着微风，是一个神奇的地方。他感受到飘然的轻盈，倦怠与悲观一扫而空，这是在他无数次清醒时从未感觉到的。</p>
<p>天地间白光四溢，地极绿意盎然、温暖，天却极黑，繁星在头顶闪耀着，拖着盈盈的长尾，急速旋转。艾默拉尔德呼吸着没有任何味道的空气，没有泥土的味道，没有食物的味道，没有生物的味道。这是诡异的。他看了看脚下，再仰望天空，渐渐意识到，在旋转的不是星星，而是他所处的这片土地。</p>
<p>一个人从远方的地平线朝他走来。艾默拉尔德看到他的身影，脑中便自然而然地浮现出他的名字——阿尔伯特。艾默拉尔德的记忆所剩无多，但阿尔伯特是一个让他想起便内心感到留恋和悲伤的灵魂。他们两人之间，大概有一段旅途，和许多故事。</p>
<p>阿尔伯特身穿黑色的兽毛战甲，一双磨损过度的皮履踏过褪色的草地而来。天地之间的一切色彩都被苍白的光芒抽去鲜艳，阿尔伯特近乎被光淹没。艾默拉尔德注意到他的眼睛是蓝色的，这似乎勾起了他片段的记忆。</p>
<p>天地之间，那双眼睛变成了仅存的颜色。</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德的思绪仍是迷茫无序的，阿尔伯特就先开了口：“你终于醒了，我的朋友。我已经在周围巡逻了一番，看来是我又回到这地方了。你第一次来？”</p>
<p>“是……发生了什么，阿尔伯特？”</p>
<p>“你不记得了？”阿尔伯特似乎被艾默拉尔德的话激怒了，露出一丝愤怒的表情。但他的怒焰一闪而过，很快恢复了平静：“不过事已至此，忘记了反倒是一件好事。你跟着我来吧，我带你见识一下这地方。”</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德从阿尔伯特的话语中推测，这不是他第一次来到这地方。两人握手，互一借力，艾默拉尔德从地上站起，头脑中像是过电一般闪过剧痛。他重心不稳地摇晃了一会儿，阿尔伯特已经迈开步伐，两人向着阿尔伯特来的方向走去。一路上，脚下的大地在不断地震动，艾默拉尔德这才发现，脚下的石子正在渐渐挣脱引力，漂浮在低空之中。阿尔伯特像是一个老练的猎人，在毫无地标的荒野中寻路。艾默拉尔德加快脚步紧跟上他的步伐，身体活动起来，才感觉到关节处传来的钝痛。摸了摸额角，有干涸的血迹，什么时候受的伤也记忆不清了。阿尔伯特的战装也破损得严重。看来两人也许经历了一场苦战。</p>
<p>对手是谁？</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德的对手是阿尔伯特吗，还是其他人？</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德本能地感觉阿尔伯特不会做伤害他的事，但阿尔伯特走得很快，像是要将他甩下一样。他忍住疼痛，小跑上前和阿尔伯特说：“你对这里很熟悉。”</p>
<p>“算是。我在这里徘徊了上百年，后来你把我唤醒了，我才回到那个有活人的世界里。现在又回来了，离开了这么久，变化不大。”</p>
<p>两人来到了脚下土地的尽头。地面在那里断裂了，外界是一片漆黑。两人似乎站在一片漂浮的板块上，随着自转在虚无宇宙中漂浮。艾默拉尔德目所能及的视野内悬浮着几块类似的碎土板块，也许上面也有像他一样彷徨的灵魂。土地仍在渐渐分崩离析，他们后退了两步，回到安全的地方。</p>
<p>“这里是死者的世界？”</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德问出这句话的时候，自己都感觉毛骨悚然。他死了，这一切都是怎么发生的？</p>
<p>阿尔伯特已平淡而无情的语气回答了他：“不错，艾默拉尔德，你已经死了。你都忘记了，你失败了。”</p>
<p>脚下的板块无声的缓缓旋转，一片蔚蓝的山脉突然从宇宙中升起。这巨物悄然寂静的出现让艾默拉尔德倒吸一口冷气。它才是这宇宙的中心，无法想象其全貌的巨大水晶。远处的土块上出现一个渺小的人影，化作渺小的光粒，朝水晶散发的宁静光芒飞去。</p>
<p>阿尔伯特继续道：“很快就轮到我们这了。这对你来说很幸运，很快你就能毫无负罪感地与回归海德林的怀抱了。她会接引你的灵魂。至于我，呵呵，罪人可能要继续在这虚无之中徘徊吧……”</p>
<p>“你犯了什么罪？” 艾默拉尔德似乎对阿尔伯特无所不知，又似乎从未了解过他的灵魂，谨慎地推测道：“你伤害了谁？”</p>
<p>“很多人。大人、小孩、战友。很多家庭。”</p>
<p>阿尔伯特将脚边的小碎石踢下悬崖，干脆坐在土地上，平静地叹气。</p>
<p>“而我却失败了。我没能纠正你的罪过？”</p>
<p>阿尔伯特露出一丝苦笑，说算是吧。艾默拉尔德却直觉地认为，事情并不像阿尔伯特所说那样简单。他却没有精力捋清思绪了。哪怕阿尔伯特是他的仇人，一切都在死后无关紧要了。</p>
<p>“我什么时候会被海德林吸收？”</p>
<p>“也许很快，也许要等上很久。我不知道。在这里你感觉不到时间的流逝。”阿尔伯特像是宽慰一样道：“在那之前我会陪着你。”</p>
<p>“多谢。没有你……在这种地方醒来，我真的不知道该怎么办。这里很……荒芜，很可怕。”</p>
<p>阿尔伯特看向他，眼神中充满温柔：“你说的没错。如果没有你将我从这里唤回，我恐怕仍在此游荡吧……在这没有过去和未来的地方，年复一年，看着一个个灵魂被引渡。艾默拉尔德，这一路来我们都在无暇休整，一刻不停地作战。我甚至没有机会向你表露我的内心。我很感谢你将我带上你的旅途，将我……视为你的同伴。在世人眼里，我一意孤行得将世界毁灭，我是历史里的一块污渍。你却……你却将我看成一个人。”</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德第一次看见阿尔伯特露出这样柔和的表情，却感觉这才是他原本的神态。那双蓝色的眼睛，隐去淡淡的愤怒与无奈，变得湿润起来：“我的心意也许无足轻重。但在你离开之前，我自私地想让你听到……”</p>
<p>“阿尔伯特……”</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德看着阿尔伯特英俊而年轻的脸庞，内心颤抖起来。记忆被压制在脑海深处，但本能却让他感动，目光落在阿尔伯特张合的嘴唇上。他想吻住他，想拥抱他，想抚摸他的伤疤。艾默拉尔德意识到也许在自己还没失忆的时候，他是爱阿尔伯特的。就同阿尔伯特的感激一样，他的爱意从未胆敢出口。</p>
<p>他已经死了，毫无顾虑，便朝阿尔伯特吻了上去。碰到柔软翘起的肉瓣，艾默拉尔德知道他的吻实现了，阿尔伯特没有推开他，平静地呼吸着，眼泪从粗糙的脸颊滑落。艾默拉尔德不懂他流泪的理由，除了惜别、愧疚，似乎仍有更复杂的情感。</p>
<p>他两人的脸颊，跨过泪痕紧贴。彼此疲倦的灵魂之间，流淌过一条宽慰的河。</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德加深了这个吻，被卷入阿尔伯特的气味里。他的舌尖在干涩缺水的口腔中探索，品尝到苦涩和血腥味。阿尔伯特没有拒绝，只是稍微离开了他，问：“你想要做吗？”</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德的心底涌起一股强烈的执念，必须要回到某个地方，去拯救、解脱某个人。他的心里挂念着许多平凡人的愁苦、欢乐，他想将那些情绪守护在人间。如果他失败了，数以万计的平凡人也会像他一样，来到这个荒芜、寂静、孤独到令人恐惧的地方，等待被海德林吞噬。这份思绪只揪紧了艾默拉尔德的内心一瞬，便释然了。他是已死之人，这世上的一切已被冥河隔开。但阿尔伯特必定在这世上仍有无法放手的执念，一度想要跨过这条河。</p>
<p>“我想。”艾默拉尔德诚实地说，着手解开领口的金属扣。阿尔伯特也干不犹豫地开始脱衣服，他们两个人都穿的是防护型装备，脱下之后才意识到赤裸的肉体竟然如此轻松。肉欲实在是种微妙的冲动。艾默拉尔德已失去亲情友情爱情的羁绊，在即将消失之前，唯独肉体还在原始本能的驱动下想要求欢。</p>
<p>阿尔伯特翻身压到他身上，笨拙地亲吻起来。一个吻，两个吻，更多个吻。阿尔伯特的触摸是陌生的，艾默拉尔德知道他俩过去一定没有如此亲密过。阿尔伯特很英俊，蓝色的眼睛深邃如山中泉，身材英武。他看过他的肩，他的疤，平坦的下腹，那里勾起了他的情欲。</p>
<p>阿尔伯特没有迂回撩逗的花招，直接握住他，将那块托在手心里，来回撸动。艾默拉尔德难耐地闭上眼，横跨眼睑的伤痕连成一线，又迅速断开。他也去摸阿尔伯特的下身。阿尔伯特没有勃起，似乎对这种野生的性欲缺乏兴趣，也许只是为了满足艾默拉尔德的遗愿才情愿做这种事。</p>
<p>“你得听我的。”阿尔伯特告诫道。</p>
<p>“好……”</p>
<p>阿尔伯特打开艾默拉尔德的双腿，往手上吐了些唾液，向羞耻的密处抹去。男人之间就要用这种难以启齿的部位交合，男人和男人之间，更晦涩，更无耻，更尊严尽失。</p>
<p>“如果你听我的……就不会发生这种事！你在动摇些什么，又瞒着我胡思乱想些什么！我们原本就差那么一点……我已经把一切都交给你了。我的记忆，我的名誉，我的灵魂！为什么不动手，你在心软什么！？”</p>
<p>手指从那狭窄的肉缝钻入的感觉让艾默拉尔德忍不住挣扎，阿尔伯特掐住他的大腿，不由他动弹，非常蛮横而粗糙地开发着那处。艾默拉尔德从未意识到过那隐蔽的器官竟然也能被插出如此下流不堪的声音。润滑着紧张肌肉的液体是阿尔伯特的体液，这让艾默拉尔德更面红心跳。</p>
<p>刹那之间，他与阿尔伯特的身份颠倒了。他才是被阿尔伯特惩罚的罪人。<br/>“都发泄在我身上吧，阿尔伯特。”</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德被阿尔伯特摆成了方便插入的姿势。在艾默拉尔德的潜意识里，这是非常危险的姿势，将他的致命弱点全部暴露出来。不论多么精通盾剑攻守的勇者，一旦将后背交给对方，都形同将生命交付到对方手里。艾默拉尔德感觉到一只有力的手，掐住了他的脖子。背后传来肉体摩擦的声音，阿尔伯特将自己的性器撸硬了，一个硬热的物体抵在脆弱敏感的穴口。</p>
<p>“阿尔伯特……阿尔伯特……”</p>
<p>“呵呵……一无所有的可怜虫，只能在消亡前纵欲，真是可悲。”</p>
<p>阿尔伯特在嘲笑艾默拉尔德，也在嘲笑自己。他挺腰，臌胀的阴茎被一点点纳入温暖紧致的肉壶当中。艾默拉尔德的身体在胯下不断颤抖着，但看他遍布脊背的伤疤，这点疼痛恐怕不足挂齿。阿尔伯特开始抽送，艾默拉尔德的身体抖得更厉害了，他被操得晃动，臀部充满弹性的肉不断颤着。</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德听见令人羞耻的喘息声，不敢相信这竟然来自他自己。后穴被男人的性器侵犯的感觉诡异而陌生，他却觉得很痛快 。与他朝夕相伴的疲惫感在这一刻一扫而光了。艾默拉尔德不再是什么英雄伟人，也不必再背负拯救世界的重任，只是在死亡后弥留的片刻，与一位挚友单纯寻欢罢了。</p>
<p>阿尔伯特顶到了让艾默拉尔德浑身过电的敏感点，他发出一声颤抖的哼鸣。他想起来了，生前他是一个背负着无法停下脚步休憩的旅人，他的传说穿越大陆，随着海风吹响世间角落，跨越时空的维度。他是一个英雄，却又是一个疲倦的凡人。</p>
<p>阿尔伯特说的没错，有一瞬间，他动摇了。那一瞬间的犹豫决定了他的死，将上百年、几代人的负隅抵抗作废。艾默拉尔德痛哭出来，在阿尔伯特身下供他泄欲、出气。</p>
<p>眼前是一双满是裂口的手，在往上，小臂已经被盔甲勒出淤青。艾默拉尔德的脑海中回荡着一个声音。</p>
<p>“这是全水晶都最好的钢，我留给你了，做一身最坚固的铠甲，你一定会获胜！”</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德被干得抽噎不止，不记得当初自己是如何作答的了。这副盔甲太过沉重，又或许是他太累了。</p>
<p>“艾默拉尔德，我弄疼你了？”</p>
<p>阿尔伯特让他翻过身，看到一双碧绿的眼睛哭得发红，又心软下来，用粗硬的手指抹去艾默拉尔德脸上的眼泪。</p>
<p>“是我的错……阿尔伯特……是我的错……”</p>
<p>阿尔伯特一边哄艾默拉尔德，一边小幅度挺动着。一句轻轻的“都过去了”，像是宽慰，又似乎是自我暗示。他开始快速又用力地挺腰，将艾默拉尔德脑中的思想都驱赶出去。</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德发出断断续续的呻吟，阴茎在操干中在两腿之间胡乱晃动着。他不知道自己什么时候会被带走，也许是在高潮之前，也许他会在这地方和阿尔伯特耗个几百年。</p>
<p>海德林的真身再度从地平线升起，刺目的蔚蓝光线充满整个世界，在水晶山脉前灰白的土地上，两个暗色的影子忘情交媾，宣泄着不甘，宣泄着悔恨，宣泄着自由。那些野蛮的耸动，淫蛇一般的忸怩，嘶吼，娇喘。化作以太涌入海德林的灵魂无声地注视下，两人彼此爱抚着灵魂。</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德甚至都不知道自己什么时候射精了，摸到下腹有一片微凉的液体，后穴不断痉挛收缩着，酸麻感如同潮水一阵阵攀爬上脊椎。他的瞳孔皱缩，瞳仁中央深黑的圆点里，凝聚着阿尔伯特的倒影。阿尔伯特退了出来，射在地上，剧烈地喘息着。短促的做爱结束了。</p>
<p>他赤身裸体地站着，如同一个落寞沉思的神。海德林的光辉在地面自转中褪去，繁星微茫的光点缀在阿尔伯特的肩上。艾默拉尔德看不到他的表情，却听到一个声音说：“错的人是我，艾默拉尔德。我将你引上了我的旧路……我没有保护好你。如果不是因为我把一切都搞砸了，与哈迪斯对决的人本该是我……”</p>
<p>“注定是一样的结局，阿尔伯特。”</p>
<p>“这不一样。你本该拥有和亲友作别的机会。对我来说，这不一样。”</p>
<p>“请别难过，这是很好的一生。遇见你是很好的一生。”</p>
<p>艾默拉尔德伸出手，让阿尔伯特拉他起身。在再度升起的蓝色太阳中，两只伤痕累累的、温柔的手，跨过遗恨与宽恕，互相交握……</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克看着脚边已经不再呼吸的尸体，露出一丝冷笑。艾默拉尔德半张着嘴的惊愕表情，永久地停留在了他的脸上。光之力从他胸口的致命伤源源涌出，仿如洪水，奔涌向濒临瓦解的广袤大地。</p>
<p>这是一个值得追悼的对手。</p>
<p>爱梅特赛尔克屈膝而跪，将手覆在艾默拉尔德的眼睛上。他罕见地为死者默念了一首失传万年的亡灵诗，合上那双失神空洞的翠绿色双眼。爱梅特赛尔克没有感受到胜利的喜悦，这只是他计划的第一步，回到家乡的路仍漫长地看不到尽头。</p>
<p>而艾默拉尔德却似乎终于得以安息，脸上呈现出一种奇异的宁静感。微启的双唇，竟然像是在微笑……</p>
<p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>